Outside
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: Sixteen year old outcast Roselle Milton and her popular brother Dante live the good life in Concord, MA. With both parents doctors and an older sister in Harvard they're adventures get a bit crazy when our favorite Vampires come to town. Warning...mild language and some violence...
1. Preview to Life

**Outside**

By: MoonOrchid

**Disclaimer**:

The Twilight Saga and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and her odd sense of entertainment. You'll know who I own so don't ask.

**Author's note:**

**Something I wanted to try…**

10 years after BD, the Cullen clan moves to Concord, MA. They enroll in the Concord Academy, where they meet twins Roselle and Dante Milton. Little do they know, the Miltons have secrets of their own…

**Changes from Original:**

Renesmee has a paternal twin sister, Elizabeth Marie (straight bronze hair and hazel eyes). Emmett and Rosalie are travelling the world together. There's a new member to the Cullen Clan, a male vampire named Zander with hydrokinetic abilities.

**Summary:**

Sixteen year old outcast Roselle Milton and her popular brother Dante live the good life in Concord, MA. With both parents doctors and an older sister in Harvard they're adventures get a bit crazy when our favorite Vampires come to town.

**CHAPTER** 1

_**Roselle's Point of View**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I growled angrily, grabbing the alarm clock and hurling it towards the other side of my room. The clock made a metallic clank as it collided with the wooden wall and fell to the ground. I sprung out of my bed glaring at the still beeping metal device.

"Time, you can lick my balls!"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I picked up the device and stared at it. My perfectly compulsive parents had grown tired of continuously buying new clocks for me so they bought this piece of torture machine. I smiled sinisterly and narrowed my eyes at the machine. After noticing the date on the clock I groaned.

"First Day of school. Super Duper!" I said sarcastically with fake enthusiasm.

I turned off the beeping device and tossed it out the window without a care.

It took less than ten minutes to get to school, which would begin in one hour. I had no hurry.

You're probably thinking: why wasn't I excited about the first day of my junior year?

The answer is simple. I had no friends, besides Dante, who would actually care what I did over the summer. So I had no one to go brag to about my _awesome_ summer spent in a tropical island, that no one realizes is a third world country and people are starving.

I strolled into my personal bathroom and turned on the hot water.

While I'm taking a warm shower let me tell you about me.

My name is Roselle Mallory Milton, 16 years old, I would be your definition of an All American girl; blonde hair, green eyes and athletic. Like I said, I _would_, but I'm not. My mid back length straight pale blonde hair was multilayered and had black highlights, I usually hid the color of my eyes with black contacts and I'm too lazy to actually try out for sports. Even though I'm a part of one of the elite country clubs in Concord, I rarely use my parents' wealth to gain random crap from the community. I said 'rarely' not ever. After all, my parents' position in society always helps to get me out of a night in jail, or from being expelled.

So back to the fact that I'm not a social butterfly. I would be, but I find it boring trying to work for someone's affection. It clearly doesn't make sense. So therefore my status at Concord Academy is the trouble making twin of Dante Milton and Emilia Milton.

Right, I forgot to tell you about my family.

The Milton's are one of the richest families in Concord, MA. My parents, Dr. Micah Milton and Dr. Jennifer-Everson Milton, are two of the best doctors at Concord General Hospital. My dad's a plastic surgeon, while my mom is a Cardiologist. Tough work, no? Not only are my parents making big bucks but they came from old money. So calling my family filthy rich would be like saying Dr. Seuss is just another children's author it ain't right.

We live on one of the wealthy lanes, off of Laws Brook Road, in the Milton family manor. My dad was an only child so when his parents died it was only normal that he got the outstanding family manor and lake house in Michigan. But believe me it gets old. And again, I'm not complaining links in higher places are always good to get. And now I come to my siblings. I have two siblings, my goodie goodie rule following popular twin brother Dante and my older by two years controlling and pig headed sister Emilia, who (praise to the almighty) would be going away to Harvard in a few days. Dante has the same shade eye color as me but he got our mom's sandy brown hair, while Emilia is an older more stuck up version of me blonde hair, greens eyes.

I got out the shower and quickly got ready. I blow dried and brushed through my hair. Taking a few bobby pins I twirled and pulled a few strands to one side and stuck a red bow in it. I hastily pulled on a pair of black and red checkered skinny jeans tripping in the process, tight black deep V neck long sleeved tee, added a few chains to the belt of my jeans, pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves, an emerald medallion, random colored bracelets, and a pair of laced down combat boots with the jeans tucked in. I wasn't in a mood for dark makeup, so I only lined the top of my eyes, applied dark purple eyeshadow, mascara and glossy orange lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack and black leather jacket and ran down the two flights of stairs of our three story house.

"Good morning, Roselle." Said my father as I sat down at the breakfast table and dumped my back and jacket on the ground.

"Good morning Daddy dearest. And it's Elle!" I said bored and began munching on a bagel.

"I named you Roselle, so that's what I'll be calling you."

"Aha…yeah…whatever." I waved him off and chugged down a glass of OJ.

"Good morning Elle." Said my mother as she walked into the large dining room and sat on the other end of the 12' table.

"Good morning Mudds…Where's Dante and Emilia?"

"Dante already left and Emilia is on the phone with Johann." Mom smiled.

"OH! Johann…I miss the lil' nerd." Johann is Emilia's boyfriend. He's not relevant to my story so I won't talk about him.

"Wait? Dante left? Without me? That "

"You have your license and a wide selection of cars. Your brother doesn't have to wait on you anymore." Dad cut me off.

"A wide selection? Can I get the Lotus Evora?" I sprung out my seat and grabbed my junk.

"Yes, yes. Have fun." Dad said barely paying attention to me as he browsed his day planner.

I pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks Dad." And began to run towards the garage.

"Oh wait. Don't forget you have to be back here early for the welcome to the neighborhood party for Dr. Cullen and his family." Mom shouted after me.

I skidded to a stop and walked backward to get a better view of her, "I have to go to that?" I scowled.

"It's being held here Elle. You have to come." Mom looked at me sternly.

"Can I wear what I'm wearing now?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It wouldn't kill you to take a shower once in a while you know…" Emilia said with a look of scorn on her perfect face.

"Would it kill you to stop being a stuck up bit "

"No, you can't wear that." Mom cut off my insult.

"I'll dress her mother. Don't worry." Emilia smiled genuinely at our mother.

"Eh? No 'heffing way! I'll wear something else something I picked out." I glared at Emilia, who rolled her eyes.

"Just be back before 5…PM!" mom pointed at me with narrowed eyes.

I nodded and gave her an innocent smile.

I ran to the garage, grabbed the keys of my favorite car and walked over to it, rubbing my hands over the sleek black car. I hugged the hood and sighed happily.

"Oh baby, you don't know how long I've waited to get into you."

I squealed and skipped towards the driver's door, got in and savored the sound of the engine revving as the garage door opened.

I sped out of the estate and towards the putrid private academy. When I pulled into the parking lot, I didn't expect anyone to stare at my car, because the school was a private school after all. Almost every student had expensive cars. But people actually stared. I smiled to myself.

The weather in Concord was rarely sunny, but rain didn't fall much. It was just always cloudy.

I got out the car just in time to see a gray Aston Martin Rapide pull in beside me. I gawked at the car, completely ignoring the outstandingly beautiful people getting out of the car. I wasn't left time to adore the individuals, because two other marvelous machines pulled in beside the rapide a red Ferrari 458 Italia and a black Porsche Cayman.

I think I was drooling as I slowly pushed pass the people that had gotten out the car and approached the vehicles one by one, blubbering incoherently as I gawked.

The drivers didn't pay attention to me, but I didn't give a shit about them either. I rubbed my cheek trying to get the blush in order.

"Honestly, I thought she'd get a little class over the summer…"

I looked up with no emotion to see my nemesis Megan Cunningham and her followers walk pass.

I could tell you that Megan and I used to be best friends in elementary school but then Middle school came and ruined our extraordinary friendship. But that would be a lie. We hated each other from birth, even though our families were really close. Like seriously close. Our families are bounded by magic.

History time!

"_There were once four important families of Faye, who dwelled among the humans of Concord to form peace among the two races. The peace was maintained. But the real danger roamed about the descendants of three of the four families. When the parents banded together and joined human societies, their children fought among each other. So to end this fighting the elders of the families formed a magic union between the families. However, the magic would end and cause war among the families if any descendant was to break the law of peace. Therefore, that betrayer must form a union of his/her own. He/ she must form a marital bond with another from one of the three remaining families."_

Oh right, I didn't mention that I'm a faerie. My bad. Well I am, along with the rest of my family, who are the first family.

The present four families go by different names these days. With decrease in prominence –down the line

Milton

Blake

Howard

Cunningham

You would expect the other families to respect me since I'm like a bad ass Faye and all but they don't. In fact they completely hate me. Or maybe they just fear me. Again I should explain.

Faye children don't manifest their abilities until full maturity, which is at the age of eighteen or sometimes even older. But I did at the young age of 10. When the other families found out they accused me of being the one that will break the bond. Typical I know. But hey I'm happy I don't have to always be at council meetings and Realm parties. It wasn't like I was going about picking on the kids from the other families. I just avoided them. They were the ones always bitching on me, I just retaliated to the full extent of the word.

Okay so the bell just rang so I have to get to assembly.

I was already late when I strolled into the large gym. The doors made a banging noise, drawing attention to me. I grinned at the principle, who had stalled his lecture to look at me with disapproving eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Roselle." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I clicked my tongue and did that pointing gun thing, "Anything for you Principle Howard."

He gestured for me to take a seat in front of the bleachers. I cat walked over to the front and sat on a free bleachers step.

I yarned as the principle ended his lecture and told us to get our schedule. Before I could stand up people swarmed pass me and ran towards the lines of schedule tables that were set up in the very open gym.

I braced back and waited for all the crazies to get out my way. When only a few people were there I strolled over and got mine.

I walked into my English lit class half an hour late.

"I see you haven't changed. Get to a seat quickly." Mrs. Dobbs shouted.

Bitter old prune. I rolled my eyes at her and strolled towards the back. Just to annoy her I dragged the metal chair on the floor, which made a screeching noise, stalling Floppy Dobby's lesson again. I backed her but I knew she was glaring. I felt it. I shrugged off my jacket and slung it over the back of the chair and dropped my bag on the ground and sank into the chair with a deep sigh.

"Milton! Since you seem so keen on disturbing my class, why don't you tell me something about 'The tragedy of Othello'?" she smirked.

I resisted rolling my eyes. People usually thought that because I was a general slacker I was entirely stupid. I stared at her dumbly.

I paused and waited for her insult to come.

"You see students. That is what arriving late to class gets you. You become one of the "

"The tragedy of Othello, The Moor of Venice is a tragedy by William Shakespeare that was based on the Italian short story _Un Capitano Moro_ or A Moorish Captain by Cinthio." I said cutting her off.

"Right." She said after a while and returned to her lesson. I sat back in the chair and slung one leg over the desk part of the table/ chair combination. Floppy Dobby didn't bother telling me to put it down. I glanced around the classroom scratching my head.

Nobody held my interest until I turned to my right and saw two pairs of amber eyes looking at me with curiosity and slight annoyance. I felt a bit uncomfortable because strange guys didn't pay attention to me. My worry was gone because as soon as I thought that the bronzed hair and black hair guys turned away immediately. I shrugged and went back to staring at nothing.

The morning period was over in no time. The moment the bell rang signaling lunch I jumped out of my seat in chemistry lab and began dancing towards the door.

As I ran out the room not paying attention to where I was going I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground while the person just stood there looking down at me with distain.

Caleb Blake, the oldest Blake boy at the age of 17, a clichéd emo kid with his black hair highlighted with multicolor streaks, eyeliner and a bored look on his face. I knew he wouldn't offer me a hand up.

Instead, he glared at me, "Why don't you watch where you're going you filthy "

He shut up and looked behind me. Before I could turn to see who it was, Strong, cold hands held my shoulders and lifted me up with ease.

I cautiously turned, afraid to see who I was indebted to. I sighed in relief, for some unknown reason, when I saw the black hair pale dude from my English lit class.

"Uh…Thanks." I muttered.

He nodded, "You're welcome."

And that was the end of it. Black hair dude walked away without saying another word. I looked back to a shocked Caleb and stuck my tongue out at him and frowned at Dante when I saw him standing besides Caleb.

I shook my head and walked away towards the school parking lot.

Home was eight minutes away so I made it a habit to go home to eat lunch and since I didn't really have friends (my own doing) I spared myself the embarrassment of sitting alone at lunch. The hard part was convincing myself to go back to school and not skip the entire second half. I used to skip, but then the gossiping started so to avoid further penalties from the elders I'd go back.

After eating lunch with our butler and pool guy, I headed back to school.

I pulled into the lot behind the shiny Porsche but I parked several cars down and immediately got out and ran to the school, trying to get to my next class a little early.

_**Third POV**_

The Cullen clan looked as the strange girl ran towards the school just as the bell rang.

"Maybe she has multiple personality disorder…" Zander mused as he looked at the girl's retreating figure.

Bella hit him behind the head, "If you're not going to say something useful keep your mouth shut."

He huffed in protest.

"Don't hit him yet. That could be a possibility."Edward said rubbing his chin, clearly in thinker mode.

"She already hit me you moron!" Zander scowled at Edward, who just shrugged.

"Why do we care about this human again?" Said Elizabeth, who had clearly inherited her aunt Rosalie's pigheadedness.

"You know if you paid attention half the time, I wouldn't have to explain shit to you." Renesmee scowled at her sister.

"Oh stop being bitter. We all know the only reason you're so sour is because you had to leave your precious flea bag in Washington." Elizabeth rolled her eyes while looking at her nails.

Renesmee crouched down and snarled.

"Damn it! Enough you two. Get to class." Bella snarled at them both.

Both girls walked to class trying hard not to snap at each other.

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "Where did we go wrong with them?"

"I'd say leaving them with Rose so much." Alice laughed halfheartedly.

"Elizabeth is just angry that she couldn't go with Rose and Emmett and Nessie misses Jacob." Jasper said deep in thought.

"They were both too young to be left to roam alone." Bella said firmly.

The vampires just nodded and made their way to their classes.

"We'll meet back by the cars. We have that dinner party thing to get to." Alice reminded everyone as she departed and headed towards her class.

_**A/N**_

_**So this was just a preview of something I wanted to try out. I doubt it will get anywhere. But there's a solid story behind it. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue…**_


	2. My Family's tripping!

**Dedicated to MAJOR-Twihard-1997: For being my first reviewer….Thanx a bunch!**

**Please check out my other stories…they're on my profile if you're interested… **

**Disclaimer**:

The Twilight Saga and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and her odd sense of entertainment. You'll know who I own so don't ask.

CHAPTER 2

Third POV

Elle tried to pay attention to her Algebra teacher's droning about the quadratic equation, but for the life of her she couldn't. She kept producing tiny bubbles with her magic that looked like iotas in the air, by just wiggling her fingers. No normal human eye could actually see the magic bubbles, of course, they would only see changes in the light, like they were looking through a crystal. She sat in the back of the class as usual. Her teacher knew better than to pay attention to the girl. Honestly, he didn't care, the girl passed all her exams with more than average grades. She made no trouble in any of his classes, so he always wondered why Elle was deemed a troublemaker.

Elizabeth and her sister Renesmee were in the class with the girl. But they sat closer to the front. Nessie had noticed the girl and would occasionally sneak a peek at her. With her enhanced vision, she easily saw the beautiful mystic bubbles that Elle made so easily. She was initially shocked but after observing the tiny semi-invisible specks of light as they played against the open air, she felt suddenly at peace. The way the bubbles danced with each other, it reminded her of him— of her Jacob, her sun. She frowned and turned back to the front.

Elle noticed how Renesmee's eyes had followed the bubbles until they collided with each other and disappeared. She noticed how Renesmee had smiled, no doubt seeing and enjoying the show, but eventually turned into an aggrieved frown. Elle hadn't really paid attention to the new students. Mostly, because from their style of dress and fancy cars she had a feeling that they would be like every other stuck up Mary Sue and proud Ethan the jock.

Elle took that available time during class, where the teacher attempted to explain something that was unexplainable, to observe the new additions to Concord Academy. She gazed at the two unworldly beautiful girls. They had the same face, according to her, the only differences were their eyes color—Both had the same bronze shaded hair as the bronze boy from earlier only one's hair was shoulder length and wavy and the other girl's looked as long and straight as Elle's blonde hair. Elle remembered the distinct chocolate brown eyes of the bronze hair girl while she was staring at the bubbles that Elle had made. She didn't pay attention to the other one, who didn't even toss her hair in Elle's direction. Both girls were pale, relatively tall and lean.

She didn't know their names, she would have if she'd paid attention to gossip, but she preferred experimenting with magic and travelling to the outer realms, than running around playing normal teenager, which her twin brother and other Faye teens had decided to do.

She sighed, it's not like she didn't try being normal. It was just very difficult for 10 years old girl with strange abilities to fit in with normal people when she recently found out that she wasn't—and would never be.

Elle continued to observe the girls, apparently paternal twins, like her and Dante. She remembered vaguely that these two had been with the two pale boys from English, who were both just as inhumanly gorgeous. From what she gathered from at least one encounter with the new additions, they, rather _he_ was polite, polite enough to aid a fallen girl from a bully. Elle found she was smiling when she thought of the black hair boy's chivalry, even if it was short lived. She never came across a boy who stood up for her in the school.

But then she realized, '_That's probably my fault.'_ She thought to herself. She torn her gaze from the girls and looked at the medallion nestled on her chest, she held it and twirled it in her fingers, she wondered if producing the guard stone to repel other magic was such a good idea. After all, when she created it and added it to her medallion that's when all the others of her kind in this realm began disliking her. She shrugged it off as them being morons.

Elle kept the stone close to her always. Even if it meant that people would be repulsed by her. Everyone, except…the strange black hair fellah.

"Roselle Milton, your presence is required in the principal's office immediately." A voice sounded over the PA system, dragging Elle out of her daydream. There were several 'oooh's in the classroom but the teacher silenced them immediately. Elle sighed in contempt and rose to answer the call pulling on her jacket.

She saluted the teacher and strolled to the principal's office.

'_What does Marley want now?'_ she thought as she slowly walked to the office.

She sauntered into the office, waving the secretary, Ms. Denver, and waltzed into the office without knocking.

Elle entered the well-furnished room only to hear Megan was whining about something. Elle knew she didn't care about.

Elle looked around to see several of the faye children standing randomly about the room.

Megan was sitting in the chair before the principal's desk, Caleb stood with his arms folded in front of him, Dante stood behind the chair that Megan was sitting and Alexander 'Lex' Cunningham, Megan's older brother, stood behind the principal's chair, gazing out the window, clearly bored.

Elle hadn't seen Lex for years, when he was fifteen, while she was twelve, he had left to experience the other realms. She had done this the moment her powers manifested. It was required by all faerie offspring to venture into the other realms before their power's manifested. But Elle's situation was clearly different. During the summer, her brother along with Megan had made their trips. Like, all the others, Lex disliked Elle because of her early magical development.

**[AN: I believe descriptions of the others are in order]**

Megan was tall, like all faeries, lean but muscular, from her training in the realms, strangely tanned for a faerie _(most preferred to be light in complexion, well besides the Métier clan, who had descended from the powerful African clans and then there were the Asian clans, and Amerindian clans…Maybe being light skinned was only popular within the Caucasian clans…but then again there were a lot of tanned faeries out there_), her wire straight auburn hair reached her shoulders and her light brown eyes always held its demeanor. Except, when Elle was around. Lex was much like his younger sister, but he was taller, more muscular and less tan. He had definitely grown since the last time Elle saw him. She had always had a little school girls crush on him, but after their last meeting, she was certain she hated him. Caleb, a natural ginger, had dyed his hair so much it was difficult to imagine him as a ginger. His hair was currently, black with multicolored highlights and it swept into his face. His shallow brown eyes always looked bored.

**Roselle's POV**

"Well hello everybody." I said after slamming the door shut to make sure they knew I was there. Everyone turned to look at me, some glaring while others just looked surprised.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Megan sneered.

"Don't you know how to shut up?" I retorted with no emotion and walked over to sit in the seat beside hers.

"Whaddup Marley?" I smiled at the principal as I sat, who was having a hard time not smiling.

"Hello Roselle. How was your lunch?" Marley (BTW, that's Mr. Howard's first name, if you're wondering) asked genuinely curious.

"You worried I robbed a bank…again?" I giggled. I did indeed rob a bank. But before you jump down my throat, I stole my own money. I only did it to see how well protected my assets were, apparently not well enough.

"I hope not." He smiled.

"Nah, I just went back home to eat lunch with Jasco and Danny." Jasco's my butler and Danny's the sexy as ever pool boy, who I knew was crushing on me big time. Or maybe it's Emilia. Can't say I blame him. He's Irish, enough said—Brown hair, pale green eyes, tall, tan, and so very handsome. And he really is Irish, not Brooklyn Irish either, born and raised-until-he-moved-to-the-Grand-U-S-A.

"So you're butler is back from his vacation? I know you missed him." Marley said making light conversation.

"Yeah aha. So why did I get called here?" my previous experiences with this office, usually entails me having to do community service.

"Right. Well as you know, Caleb and Megan will soon be eighteen and your brother isn't that far from it, so they will be starting their actual training soon."

I looked at him with no emotion, clearly expressing my boredom by leaning over the arm of the chair.

He sighed, "The other elders and I were wondering if you could assist them in their training, alongside Lex."

"No." I said plainly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Dante asked a bit annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "Not the brightest of the bunch are you? No means not ever, in a million years—EVER!" as I said 'ever' I wrote the word in the air with magic. The neon pink letters floated like the bubbles I had created earlier and then it popped making a fizzing sound.

Lex chuckled, still staring out the window. I didn't pay attention to him.

"Why not?" Dante asked offended.

"Uh…because you both hate me?"

"I don't—"

"Shut up!" I broke his 'I-don't-hate-you-sis' speech.

"Roselle." Marley said as he glared at me.

I scoffed and straightened up in my seat, "Seriously, haven't you learnt yet. Your scary elder glare doesn't work on me."

Marley frowned, "Please?"

"Heh!" I proclaimed.

"Alright then. You don't have to do it. I was just asking."

"Great I can leave now." I stood up but Marley raised his hands to stop me. I saw Caleb frown too.

"We have another topic to discuss. Sit down."

I groaned and plumped down in the soft armchair, "What now?"

Lex finally turned to face us all, "A serious problem has occurred between the realms."

I gasped dramatically and held my face, which held an expression of fake distress, "Oh dearie me…what has happened?"

Lex looked at me confused and a bit pissed off. No fun to play with as usual. I let my hands drop over the arms of the chair and slunk down, and sprawled both legs out.

"Are you quite finished?" Lex asked clearly annoyed.

I stuck one leg in the air and shook it. Don't ask me why, I was bored.

"Obviously not." He proclaimed and threw both hands in the air.

I dropped my leg back into it prior position and just stared at Lex, making sure he knew I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"…One of the realm boundaries has been destroyed by a mage called Maverick." He said exasperated.

Now he got my attention, I sat up immediately. Maverick was a mage (sort of magician with untold powers) from the celestial realm, he was also my age and otherworldly handsome. And he used to be my best friend and short time boyfriend, until his uncle tried to kill him and he ended up losing his marbles.

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked trying to remember the last time I spoke to Maverick. It was during this summer actually.

"Clearly, to release beasts from the Celestial realm to this one." Lex said like it was pretty obvious.

"Actually that's not very clear. Even if Maverick is a lunatic, he would never upset the balance like that."

"You don't even know him?" Megan sneered beside me.

"Ah, she knows him better than any of us Megan." Marley said smiling at me.

"How?" Lex asked while eyeing me.

"She spent many summers with him, in both the Celestial realm and this one." Marley chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"Wait a minute! Is that way you're never home during the summer? Well except this one." Dante asked suddenly.

I groaned and sat back in the chair.

"He was the mage that mom and dad kept complaining about?" Dante carried on.

Both Marley and I laughed.

"I still don't know why they complained. Maverick was, and still is, completely harmless." I continued with my eye rolling.

"Besides the fact that he tried to kill his uncle D'elair.—my guardian." Lex glared at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You mean the liar! He tried to kill Maverick first. And I didn't hear anything about Maverick attempting to kill anyone—lately." I smirked at Lexxy boy.

Lex charged towards me, I instinctively stood up to protect myself. We stood so close that if I leaned forward just a bit I could plant one on him. I might have, just to piss him off.

"You have no idea what you're talking about child." he snarled in my face.

I scoffed, "Child? Last I checked you were only nineteen. And seriously it wouldn't kill to brush your teeth." His breath didn't stink of course, in fact it smelled very pleasant, I just said that to get him riled up.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." He smirked, still not stepping away from me.

"I'm not sure, was that an insult?" I played the dumb card.

"You put shame to blondes." He said with no emotion.

"Is that the best you got?" I dared him to continue.

"Little girl, you are out of your league."

"Hm…interesting. All this time I thought 'I' was the one who manifested power at the age of 10. Oh wait, yeah that was me." I smiled venomously.

"You're a freak, nothing more." He said slowly, leaning forward smiling. He looked me straight in the eyes, but then his gaze travelled south to my lips. OH EFFING NO!

He leaned in, I knew he was about to kiss me, but why?

And then the familiar magic hit me. I folded my hands into fist and punched Lex in the face. I heard a crunch (Heh, I broke his nose) and he buckled back and fell to the ground. Caleb chuckled, but clearly wasn't cheering me on.

I looked around the room, not paying attention to a raving Megan or arguing Dante. Marley just smirked at the fallen douse bag.

"Glenda! I know you're in here!" I shouted.

"What are you yelling at?" Dante asked.

"GLENDA!" I shouted again.

A squeaky laugh erupted from behind a large plant. A very small human like creature with shiny translucent wings flew out from behind it. The ten inch small figure flew forward and stopped, hovering a foot away from my face, grinning brightly.

"What is that?" Megan demanded from behind me.

"Not a bright one, is she?" Glenda said in her squeaky Scottish accent.

"No, not really." I said still a tad angry at Glenda.

"Clearly not. You'd think for a youngling who just made a visit to the realms she would have known what I was on the spot." Glenda continued scowling at Megan.

"She didn't go to your realm." Marley commented.

"Tough luck child. I guess you fayes don't find my realm enjoyable anymore. They always sent their children there to play." Glenda flew over the Megan, she put her tiny hands on her tiny hips and continued to glower at Megan. She glanced down to the unconscious Lex.

"You really know how to throw a punch, don't ya?" Glenda laughed as she looked over her tiny shoulder at me.

"You shouldn't have played that nasty trick again." I pouted at her.

Glenda twirled happily in the air and laughed, "But it is so fun to see your reaction. Last time you let the boy kiss you."

"Yeah, well he wasn't a complete ass to me."

"Ah, but I sensed lust from this one when he looked at you. I couldn't resist. I had to push him or he wouldn't have done it." She flew around the room laughing.

"Glenda…" I said quietly to make her stop, but she didn't. When she flew past me, I grabbed her and held her tightly. Her sharp wings would have cut through my hands, if I didn't protect it with my own magic.

She squirmed in my grip.

"Now, why are you here?" I asked her slowly.

"I followed that one. Is he not the apprentice of D'elair?" she jerked her head to a now recovering Lex continued to squirm.

"What is it to you, Lust pixie?" Lex snarled at her as he got up.

He attempted to grab her from me, so I let her go before he could touch her, mostly for his safety. Glenda would have removed a few of his fingers with her razor like wings if he got her. She flew forward and sat on my shoulders. I just gave her a bored look.

"Lust pixie? You offend me…"she pouted playfully, "I'm much more than that."

"You'd think it would obvious, right? Seeing that you practically controlled him because of his lust." I said to Glenda, who nodded.

"What are you?" Dante asked intrigued. Glenda squealed happily and flew over to Dante.

"Oh my! This must be lovely Roselle's brother." She gushed at Dante, her whole body turning a bright pink.

I facepalmed, "Crap!" was all I could say. Glenda's body began to shimmer until a bright light made everyone look away from her. When the light faded, Glenda in her _human_ form stepped closer to Dante, who was clearly gawking at Glenda's naked body. Her human form was porcelain like, short and plumb, but not flabby, her curly black hair fell to her bum, and her black eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Glenda!" I squeaked at her. She turned to look at me innocently, "What is it?"

I pointed to her new body, "Clothes…" I whimpered.

Glenda looked at herself and screamed, trying to cover herself with her hands. I quickly shrugged off my leather jacket, hopefully it would hide enough of Glenda, and ran over to cover her. She blushed furiously and a tear of embarrassment ran down her cheek as she pulled on the jacket, which was barely hiding her…err..., you know.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. She pouted at me, which only made the snickering continue.

"Serves you right. You should pay more attention with you 'cloak' next time." I continued to snicker.

"I couldn't help it. Your brother is so charming." Glenda said while winking at Dante.

"Seriously, can someone please explain what's going on?" Megan shouted from behind his.

Glenda gripped her ears, "Why are you shouting?"

I laughed and patted Glenda on the now human back.

"Glenda is one of the original Adoration Dryads, meaning that she senses everything between like to love. Lust included. She basically controls your mind if you experience any of these. They don't usually _interfere_ in the human or Faerie world, but Glenda here can be annoying." I said pointedly. Lex tensed.

I stifled my laughter.

"What do you mean by interfere?" Lex narrowed his eyes at Glenda and me.

"Oh don't sweat boy. I was just having fun with you and Roselle here. I'm disappointed in Roselle though. When I used that trick on Maverick, she let him kiss her." Glenda pouted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Glenda…just…stop."

"Why? It did you good didn't it? Maverick was madly in love with you." She continued.

"Up until his deranged uncle tried to kill him, and he lost his mind!" I said quietly.

"Ah dearie, that wasn't your fault. And I have a feeling you can bring him back."

"Too late. He's a traitor!" Lex butted in.

"Child, you know nothing." Glenda glared at him.

"I saw everything!" he glared at her.

"And what exactly did you see?" I asked folding my hands in front of me.

"I saw Maverick produce the spell that broke the boundary." He glared at me.

"Stupid boy. What you saw was Maverick casting a spell to stop the boundary from breaking. He was trying to clean up D' elair's screw up!" Glenda said putting her hands on her hips, thus exposing…

Yeah…

"Uh…Glennie dearest, let's go find you some pants…" I grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

Using magic to cloak us from the humans, we ran to the girl's locker room and grabbed her some sweats, a tank and flip flops.

"Won't the human that own these know it's missing?" Glenda asked biting her nails.

I made a 'so what' look, "and?"

She pouted, "You shouldn't steal."

I harrumphed, "They belong to Megan."

"Ew! I'm wearing the same clothes as that brainless idiot." Glenda squealed in a very American accent. Don't be surprised if she busts out speaking like a Jamaican.

I rolled my eyes and we made our way back to the office.

"The last period is about to begin." Marley said as we entered.

"And we haven't elucidated anything." Dante said in annoyance.

"Actually, we elucidated a lot. Like Lex's still an ass, he has the hotts for me and he's blind." I said as I sat on the desk.

"I do not have the 'hotts' for you." He glared.

"Yeah you do." Said everyone in sync.

I stifled a laugh.

"Is she wearing my clothes?" Megan demanded, finally looking at Glenda.

"Believe me child, it disgusts me to wear such mediocre garments. But at the moment it will have to do."

"Why are you still here? Why is she still here?" Megan continued with her rant.

"I must speak with the elders of this realm about the boundary situation. The spell that De'Lair produced has affected the boundary in my realm as well. The magic between the realms cannot mix! We must fix the situation." Glenda said to Marley.

"It is that serious?" Marley frowned from behind the desk.

Glenda nodded finally serious, "He's crazy that mage!"

"Right, I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"You know how the other elders are. She can stay with you until then, right?" Marley said to me, it was more of a demand.

"But we have guest later. Mom will be pissed." Dante said to me.

"What guests?" I asked frankly confused.

"Dr. Cullen and his family? You know…the new students here?"

I scratched my head, "OH, I forgot. Crap! Now I have to get something to wear."

"Clearly." Megan attempted to wound my ego.

"And I need to ask dad to help you with that nose problem."

She gasped and held her nose. Glenda and I snickered.

"Oh that reminds me. Children…pay very close attention to me. The Cullens are…not like…uh…" Marley began to mutter something unintelligent.

"OMG, the guys are so gorgeous..." Megan said biting her lips.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"EW. She needs to control her hormones. She's scary when she's horny." Glenda whispered to me and I busted out in a fit of laughter.

Megan grimaced at us, "You clearly haven't seen them."

Perhaps you're wondering why Caleb isn't contributing to this conversation. Well, because he's too busy being Emo in the far corner of the room. But seriously, I know some great emo kids, Caleb here is just a jock trying out new things and clearly doesn't know what he's doing. But then…

He chuckled, "Apparently she's besties with them." Hm…why was he angry about that.

"Right!" Megan scoffed.

"Yeah…besties? I find that hard to believe." I said joining in like we were talking about somebody else.

"Please, don't play coy. Why would a random new kid help you up from the ground?" Caleb pooh-poohed.

"Being nice maybe. You do know what that is right? Or maybe you don't, since you were the one that made me fall and you didn't help me up." I accused him.

"Next time watch where you're going." He said coolly and smirked.

"How did he make you fall?" Marley asked while looking between us.

"_She_ ran into _me._" Caleb stated, apparently thinking that it would get him in trouble.

"And you didn't help her up when she fell?" Marley asked in principal mode.

Caleb shut his mouth.

"Don't sweat it M. Even my brother didn't help me up." I shot daggers at Dante. Marley sighed deeply, "You children have to be careful with the way you treat each other."

"I didn't help you up because the pale new kid did." Dante stated clearly offended. I didn't believe him.

Marley facepalmed, "I keep forgetting. There is something you need to know, the Cullens are…"

"Vampires…" Glenda said as she peered out the window. She ran over to it and squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on something distant.

"What?" I asked clearly confused. I followed her over to the window. She was looking at the bronze hair guy and the black hair guy, with another guy (only he's blonde) as they made their way across the field to the gym. So that was their name; Cullen. Marley's office had a great view of the campus, he could see everything.

"Uh…vampires?" Megan asked suddenly nervous.

"Well…Yeah." Marley said also very nervous.

"Okay…so why should we be worried?" I asked. Seriously, didn't they come across vampires in the realms they visited?

"What? Vampires. Say it with me. Vamp-ires…" Megan said disjoining the word 'vampires' into two.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know what vampires are. But why are you worried?"

"Roselle, they feed on blood." Dante said with his eyes wide.

"I know. But not our blood." I stated matter-of-factly. Didn't they know this?

"What?" Marley asked.

Guess they didn't.

"These aren't vampires from any of the realms that I know." Glenda asked confused.

I looked back at them, she was right. They were clearly walking in the daylight, and they weren't slaughtering pigs like crazy. Well I hoped not. They looked sophisticated, not like the ones I'd seen in the realms, they were just bonkers. Until you got to know them, and you became friends with them. Thankfully the vampires that I met didn't try to eat me, so I was good.

"You're right. They seem normal…" I stated and turned back to the gawking people in the room.

"What?" I snarled at them.

"Explain what you just said, about them not driving our blood and about them being normal." Dante asked urgently.

"Didn't you guys meet any in your _journey to the realms_?" I said the last part in a voiceover manner.

"It's not allowed." Marley said narrowing his eyes at me.

"That doesn't make sense. The elders told me to visit ALL the realms." I pouted.

"I'll have to discuss that with them. Because I don't believe you. The Vampiric realm is off limits to faye."

"That's because all the fayes that go to their realm, try to kill them. Even though the poor fellows don't drink from them." Glenda sighed and walked away from the window.

"Then…who or rather what do they drink from?" Marley asked. Wow, for an old dude he seriously didn't know his history.

"They farm animals to drink from. Mostly pigs and cattle. They stopped feeding on humans, when they realized that they could get diseases from them." Glenda said as she browsed the book shelf.

I walked over to stand behind Marley's chair, leaning on it, "You know Marls, you don't know much. Considering your one of the guardians."

"Well, I've never actually visited any of the realms." Marley said frankly.

"Oh…" I forgot that Marley didn't have any abilities. He was Faye of course, but he didn't possess the power to open a portal to the other realms.

The bell rang ending signaling the last period.

"You kids get back to class. We'll be meeting again at the Milton Manor around six. We'll clear this vampire business up then. Glenda, stay in this room until Elle comes to get you." Marley instructed to a very disappointed dryad.

"What am I supposed to do 'til then?" she pouted.

"Read a book." I said, as I passed her by the book shelf I pulled out a random book and chucked it at her.

I didn't pay attention to the class as I reentered it. They just stared at me, some whispered. But who cares.

"Welcome back to the end of the class, Ms. Milton." The teacher greeted me bitterly.

"Thanks Mr. teacher sir. But I can't stay, I have gym." I really didn't know the guy's name. I was only concerned with passing his course not becoming best pals.

I ran to the back to get my bag and ran out the almost empty class. Most of the juniors had gym together and my parents had made sure I was among them.

I entered the very loud gymnasium after changing into a short black tennis skirt and a simple black tee and sneakers. Students were already standing in groups, chatting among each other. I sighed, its time like these that I was I had friends.

I passed my brother standing with Caleb and Megan, they didn't see me pass, but I heard their conversation.

"Vampires? Like serious? What the fu—?"Megan started but I butted in.

"You guys should be careful with the way you say things. Someone might hear you…" I said quietly and let my gaze lead theirs to the Cullens, who were clearly hearing them from the other side of the room. They looked away immediately as they realized I was looking at them.

I walked away from them and went to sit at the top of the bleachers.

You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?

I turned to the three boys (Bronzy, Blackie and Blondie), along with the twin from my algebra class and two other girls, that I never saw (or probably didn't pay attention to), looking at me. They all, except the two bronze hair girls, had this strange golden eyes. The other bronze hair girl, the one that looked self-absorbed, had hazel eyes.

I cocked my head at them, they looked away, except the brown eyed bronze hair girl, she smiled and waved, which was WTF strange. What was stranger was her family's reaction. They all glared at her, or rather the hazel eyes girl glared at her, while the others looked like they were scolding her.

"Guess not all vampires are friendly." I said aloud so that they could hair me.

They looked back at me surprised. The brown eyes girl laughed. From where I sat, I could hear how beautiful her voice was. Definitely different from the vampires I know. Their voices were hoarse and low. Her's rang through the entire gym, like angels singing. Most of the gym's occupant stared at her. And almost all the guys looked at her with lust.

I giggled besides myself, "Oh Glenda don't you wish you were here?"

"I am." Glenda whispered in my ear.

I fell of the bleacher step with a gasp.

Glenda laughed quietly. I sat up and saw her in her true form hiding under one of the steps.

I instantly sat back in my position to hide her, "Damn it, what are you doing? People will see you."

I browsed the room, no one looked like they noticed anything. Besides the Cullens—nothing got past them.

"That's why I'm hiding beneath the smelly step." She answered from behind me.

I facepalmed but sighed.

"So this is what going to a human school is like? There are a lot of horny children in here. I think I might enroll."

"Oh god no!" I shouted.

Yep, and people stared.

"Nothing to see here." I said to them, might as well play up the crazy card. It's not like I didn't do it before, just to be certified. They looked away quickly. Haha, scared of the crazy girl I see.

"Why don't you want me to come here? I'll be like your best friend." I could hear the pout in her voice.

I sighed, "Don't you have a realm to take care of?"

"Oh yeah. But I could always assign GiGi to take over. She…"she mused on.

I just ignored. Finally the coaches entered the room with some senior jocks and cheerleaders strolling behind him with their captain.

"Good afternoon juniors. Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed your summer. But it's time to get back to work. Ethan and Layla have agreed to help me out throughout the school year. Isn't that great?"

"THAT'S SUPER COUCH JENKINS!" I shouted from the stairs when no one answered.

The couch looked up and me and smiled, "Ah…Always a delight Milton."

I do the whole blushing girl thing, hiding my face and fanning my hands, "Ah shucks, couch."

I saw Layla roll her eyes. Clearly, she hadn't gotten over the whole me tying her to a nerd, taking pictures and selling it to the school's newspaper thing.

"Why don't you come on down here?" Couch Mary (cheerleader couch) waved me down.

"Glenda?" I whispered not moving my lips too much.

"Already gone." She whispered back.

I cleared my throat and jogged down the stairs. I guessed my skirt must have flared a bit, because I saw several guys on the lacrosse team eyes bulge and there smiles changed into lustrous grins.

Major ew-age.

I jogged over to Couch Mary, who's all smiles. Seriously, why was she smiling. The old skeeze hated me.

She threw her hand over my shoulder still smiling and turned us to face all the juniors who were all whispering to each other.

"Now. Who wants to see Milton in action?" she asked the class.

"Action?" I whispered to her a bit scared. Self-esteem issues remember? I am an outcast.

"Yes. You have been holding out on us. Your sister Emilia sent me a video of you at your gymnastics camp." So that's why she was smiling at me. It was a ploy to embarrass me. But by showing a video of me kicking ass at camp? That would help my social status…I think?

"She did?" I played along.

"Yes yes. I was amazed at your skills…" she continued.

So this is when she says, 'so I'm going to show the video to the entire junior class'. But instead she said…

"So, you're going to show off your skills to your class mates."

Eh?

She lightly pushed me forward. I looked back to she, her still smiling, her little chickies on the other hand are smirking and holding back their laughter. Yeah, so maybe this isn't a good idea.

I was trying to keep a low profile and all. This would definitely make me famous with the cheerleaders.

*insert cringe here*

And that I could not let happen. So I breathed in deeply, rolled up my sun kissed blonde hair into a bun and walked to one end of the gym to get a running start.

"Please don't hurt…" I whispered to myself as I turned back to face everyone.

I gulped as I started off my run, and just when I was about to do a front hand spring, I intentionally let my legs tangle and I fell on my face.

Cue entire gymnasium bursting out in laughter.

I sighed and remained on the floor, face down with my limbs spread apart.

And yet again, cold hands come to my rescue. They grasp me around the waist and pulled me up straight. I sighed again, "Second time in one day. I'm thinking you're my fairy god mother here…"

He chortled lightly, "Why not knight in shining armor?" he said in a very de-lish voice. I mean seriously, his voice was like...DAMN!

I turned to face him and almost fainted. Why hadn't I noticed how jump worthy his face was?

"That's over rated." I retorted before my throat closed up. His golden eyes looked playful (EEP!), his face was perfect in every sense of the word. He ain't no vampire I ever seen. Besides the dead paleness, nothing was the same as the vampire's I've met. Yeah they were pleasant to the eyes, but nothing compared to this piece of fine ass in front of me. And that smile…

Ugh! He was tall too and…yum yum…muscles that are visible from under is graphic tee. (Why did I want to see him in gym shorts and vest?)

Wait a minute, I thought to myself. I scanned the room's crevices. There she is. That malicious little dryad. Glenda waved at me from between two bleacher steps.

"Are you okay? What are you glaring at?" The hottie asked me.

I turned back to him instantly, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Do we need to take you to the nurse?" Couch Mary came over to me asking. She stalled when she saw black hair dude.

I shook my head, "I can take a fall."

She looked at me sadly, "You were so good in the video. I was hoping you'd want to join the team."

I heard Layla screeched and bit my tongue before I could stick it out at her.

"I've lost my coordination I guess." I shrugged.

Couch narrowed her eyes at me, "That video was from last summer. I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to join the squad." She propped her hands on her hips.

"What? Of course I would _love_ to join the squad. But I'm just not cut out for it." I said with fake sadness.

"Oh…Well maybe if you start practicing again, you'll be able to join before the end of the year."

"I'll give it my best shot." I said enthusiastically, with a big fat 'liars' grin on my face.

But she buys it. She smiled broadly, "You do that."

The grin dropped from my face the moment she turned and walked back to her chickies. By that time the laughter has died down and Jenkins is talking to the other students.

"You won't be practicing, will you?" black hair guy said beside me. I'd forgotten he was there. Even if he looked like something you could eat…

"Nope." I said making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Figured."

I clicked my tongue wondering why he was even talking to me. Stupid stone must be failing me. It worked on the other vampires, why not him?

Intriguing…(now imagine me saying that in a creepy witch voice)

"My name is Zander Cullen by the way." He said extending a hand. I just stare at it. Yeah I don't do handshakes. People's hands go in very strange places.

"You know when someone extends their hands in front of you, you're supposed to shake it." He grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't know where your hands have been." I said as I rubbed my left ear, still staring at the hand.

"I am not moving until you shake my hand and tell me your name." I looked up to see him narrowed his eyes at me.

I smiled my crocked 'bitch please' smile and walked away. But he grabbed my hands and pulled me back. Why do guys have to be such assholes?

I slapped him and screamed with my hand connected with his marble like skin.

*Insert curse words that would make a sailor blush*

His eyes widen and he holds onto the hand that felt like it had just been run over by a truck. His hands are surprisingly gentle, but cold like every other bloodsucker out there.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled on his apologizes has I screamed like a mother in labor. Of course it doesn't hurt that bad. But I've been known to be an over kill.

Couch Mary ran over quickly to us asking what happened. Zander dearie froze and glanced at me, as he was about to open his mouth I blurted out, "I think I spared it when I fell."

Cue frantic lady couch.

She hurried me off to the health department, and for some unknown reason Zander followed us. Like, seriously, my own twin brother didn't come running behind us, why would a random stranger/ vampire?

And to make matters worse and slightly stranger, he kept apologizing. Who apologizes for being slapped? Nobody, that's who. The next time he apologizes I will flip.

"I'm so very sorry."

"If you say 'I'm so very sorry' to me one more time. I swear I will slap you again. And this time it will hurt you." I said coolly. Because this time I'd pack it with a whee bit of magic. Let's see his hot behind survive that.

"For some reason I believe you." He said confused but he smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked truly curious. I winced as the nurse strapped my hand.

"Couch Mary said to stay with you." He said plainly.

"And a normal person would sneak of and claimed to have stayed…" I trailed off and looked out the window.

"I've never been considered normal." He winked.

"And you like that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Definitely. Being unique is always better." He said as he walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"All done sweetie." The nursie said and she strolled away.

"She's rather young to be a nurse." Zander said as he looked after her.

I watched her as well, "Yup. She looks like she belongs in a Japanese porno."

He chuckled darkly, "You're too right."

We looked at each other and burst out in laughter. My happy moment with the hottie is cut short though, by Lex entering the room.

He looked at me with clear distain (even though I know he secretly wants me) and then he glances at Zander.

He didn't regard any of us, instead he walked off in the direction that the nurse went in.

"He doesn't like you does he?" zander asked walking over to stand beside the chair that I was sitting in. I stood up inspecting my hand, "You'll find that a lot of people here don't like me. Don't be surprised when you suddenly begin to dislike me too, that is if you don't already do…"

"Nah, I like you. You're different."

"Yippee! That's what every teenage girl wants to hear." I said with no excitement whatsoever.

He laughed again and stepped closer to me, "How's the hand?"

"How's the face?"

"Unaffected." He smiled.

"Superb!" I began to walk away but he stands in front of me.

"You know, you never did introduce yourself properly to me."

I tilted my head down and looked up at him with are an 'are-you-effing-kidding-me' look.

He waited pathetically for my answer.

I sighed realizing that he won't let this go. And If I want to get away from him, then I'll have to.

"Hello, my name is Roselle Mallory Milton. How are you?" I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster up. Poor sap fell for it, or did he?

He smiled broadly, "Nice to meet you too. Wait, Milton?" his smile wavered.

I nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Dr. Milton's daughter." He stated with realization.

"Both Dr. Miltons." I smiled.

"I met your parents the other day. They're great. Conveniently, invited my family for a get together tonight."

"Conveniently?"

"It means that I get to see you tonight." He winked at me.

Like I said, guys can be real assholes. Though, I am kind of flattered that he wants to see me.

"If I show up."

"It's your house, why won't you already be there?"

"Things to see, people to do." I grinned and he chuckled.

"You haven't left yet?" said sexy nursie as she walked back towards us with Lex beside her. And of course, he glares—at both me and my new friend.

"I was hoping you'd have some sort of repellant. He won't stop following me." I jerked my chin towards Zander, who's laughing like a dork.

Sexy nursie eyes him up and smiled, "Now why would you want to get rid of him?"

"Yeah, why would you?" Zander smiled and he bit his lip holding back his laughter.

I rubbed my face with my good hand (left hand btw) and sighed in exasperation.

"Please leave me alone." I said and walked away.

Of course he followed me, grinning all the way to the gym.

Damn pest!

I walked over to the girl's locker room and realized he was about to follow me in, "Dude, It's a girls locker room…no sausages allowed."

I ran inside and changed quickly, thinking that maybe I can get out of gym for the rest of the semester is I play up this sprained wrist thing. Or maybe get out of school entirely, no right hand equals no writing. (Insert maniacal laugh)

But with my parents, that would be a no-no. They'll probably use their hoodoo magic to heal the damn wrist. UGH-ness!

I skipped out of the girl's locker room with my eyes closed, I had a plan—fall again, this time twisting the entire arm. I'm not suicidal or masochistic; I just want to get out of this school. I guess public school is worst, but normal snobby bullies must be better than _rich snobby bullies._

My plans are soiled though, because when I 'accidently' trip over my own legs and fall forward, someone catches me. Just assuming who it was, I went limp, keeping my eyes closed, I groaned, "Why can't you just let me die?" I whimpered.

"Then my world will have no joy." His sultry voice is centimeters from my ear, it scent involuntary chills down my spine. That could be the temperature, but I knew better than to blame it on that.

He straightened us both, but held onto my waist.

"You're an ass." I said as I opened my eyes. I gasped when I realized that our faces were, like, five inches apart. His smile fell, "I just saved your life, again." His grip loosened on my waist, but his hands stayed on my waist.

"No, you ruined my death." I smiled my irresistible crocked smile.

"Where have I heard that before?" he smiled beside himself. Got him!

I snickered, "Make a guess."

"I'd rather you tell me."

"And I'd rather I had sparkly purple wings, but we don't always get what we 'rather'" I said the last word making quotation marks in the air.

"Too true. Because I'd 'rather' that boy with the strangely colored hair would stop glaring at me." He said as he looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to see that he was talking about Caleb—who was in fact glaring. It couldn't be because Zander's hands were still on my waist, could it?

Heh!

"I think he's glaring at me. People tend to do that." I said pulling away from Zander.

"I've noticed. Why though?" he said looking back to me.

I shrugged and looked in another direction, "Bitches be hating 'cause I'm beautiful."

"That you are."

I walked away, even if I wanted this uh, kid, I wasn't about to get attached to anyone.

He walked up behind me, "You know I've never seen someone with eyes as black as yours."

"Get back to gym." I ordered and quickened my pace. But it wasn't that hard to shake him, "Gym's over. Most of the students have already left. It was only an introductory class."

Crap! I have to go get Glenda.

"Oh great. See ya around." I shouted as I ran off. Thankfully, he got the hint that I didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

I ran out the gym and continued over the field

You know, I never thought that vampires could get to clingy to a random person, unless it was their singer or mate or something…I halt in my jog, stopping at what seemed like the center of the field

"Oh mother of magic, I really hope not."

"What are we hoping against?" Glenda said from behind me. I gasped again.

"Crap! Can you stop sneaking up on me?" I turned and glared at her. she had changed back into her human form this time she managed to cloth herself with a short tight tube dress and red stilletos.

She shrugged, "No. So what are we hoping against?"

I blushed like a freaking fire truck and cleared my throat, twiddling my thumbs together. I winced slightly at the pain in my wrist at that action.

Glenda narrowed her eyes at me, then realization hit her and she began laughing like a braying donkey, "You…aha…like the…vam—" I slammed my left hand over her mouth to silence her.

"One word Glenda, and I well trap you in the void dimension, again." I threatened her. She gulped under my hand and shivered a bit. "Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly.

"Good, now let's go shopping." I said as I removed my hand from her lips and began to pull her towards the exit.

"Shopping?" she asked confused.

"Come on. You've been to this dimension before, you know what shopping is." I pulled her along.

"Yeah, I know what shopping is. But I'm wondering why are we going shopping?"

"Um, you'll be staying in this realm won't you? You need clothes. Or do you want to stay in that 'cloaked' tube dress until further notice."

'Cloak' magic is sort of an illusion—an illusion that wears out.

She shuddered, "No, but I won't be staying long."

"Yes you will. Knowing those old wind bag elders, you will." I stated as we bounded the parking lot.

"Hey, there's lover boy." She pointed as we made our way to the car. I followed her point to see Zander and his family staring at us. He waved happily.

I just nodded and quickly got in my car, but Glenda was taking her precious time. I looked out the passenger side window to see her walk past the car towards the Cullens.

Damn!

…Mystic bond, here my cry,

Bring that malicious dryad back to my side.

Bound her tight with your resilient ties,

Make sure she stay, until I bid goodbye…

Not the best rhyming spell, but it worked. Glenda turned on her heel immediately and strutted back to the car. When she got in, seat belting herself in, she turned to glare at me.

"A bounding spell? Really? You had to go that far?" she almost screamed at me.

"You interfere too much. I had no choice." I glared and pulled out the lot.

"You could have asked nicely." She pouted.

"Yeah, because that worked out the last time."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? Maverick loved you. I just gave him the nudge."

"Nudge? You freaking compelled him to kiss me. How is that a nudge?"

"Hey, at least I didn't make him want to shag you." She folded her hands over her chest.

"Whatever."

"So where are we going? JC Penny?" she groaned.

"Hardy har har." She knew full well that I was banned from JC penny, which was all her fault.

[A/N: Want to hear the funny story? Review and I might publish it]

"Bloomingdales?" she continued.

"Maybe."

We spent the rest of the afternoon showing, for very exquisite clothing. Glenda had an eye for extravagant things. Luckily mom didn't take away my credit card because I pierced my nose last week. We drove home around nine that evening.

"Elle, wasn't there supposed to be a party tonight for the Cullens?" Glenda asked as I pulled into the estate.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I swore as I pulled into the garage, grabbing all the bags I could carry and ran for the stairs.

Glenda ran behind me, "What?"

"Mom is definitely going to kill me. The party started around six." I whimpered as I ran up the two flights of stairs. I ran to my room, with Glenda in tow, dropped the bags on the bag and began to strip.

Glenda closed the door realizing that I might need privacy and went over to the bed, "I'll pick out something for you to wear."

She really could be a great best friend. Too bad I swore off those.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I shouted as I ran into the bathroom. I quickly showered and ran back out the bathroom wrapped in my towel, only to come face to face with my very angry mother and my dumb smirking sister standing behind her, both decked out in their best frock. Glenda sat Indian style on the bed with a nervous look on her face.

"Five Elle. Five o'clock. That's when I told you to get back. Instead you arrive minutes to seven. Why do you insist on disobeying me? Now the party is over and the Cullens have gone home. It's not like they even stayed long."

"I—" I began but she cut me off.

"You know what, I don't want any of your excuses. I'm tired of them. I tried to be lenient but you deliberately disobeyed me, again. You're, until further notice, grounded. No magic, no realm travels and No friends over." She glanced at Glenda.

"I don't ever have friends over and I didn't disobey you on purpose." I managed to get into the conversation.

"Oh really, so why exactly did you get home so late?" she said eyeing the shopping bags.

"She was helping me get some clothes for my stay here, Mrs. Milton." Glenda finally chimed in.

She got off the bed and approached my mother, who looked like she didn't give a shit. Guess she didn't know about Glenda, like most fayes these days.

"And who might you be? And why would you be staying here?" my mother said with utter disapproval as she eyed Glenda's dress.

Glenda grinned brightly as her body began to shimmer and she changed into her true form—wings and all.

Both mom and Emilia gasped.

"Greetings mother of Roselle, sister of Roselle. I am Glenda Peven, leader and protector of the dryad realm." Glenda hovered midair as her wings made a beautiful humming sound.

"Oh my." Was all my mother could say.

"You're the adoration dryad? Wow." Emilia exclaimed.

"That I am. And you are the bitchy older sister of Roselle." Glenda stated matter-of-factly. I held in my giggle but sounds managed to come out. Emilia glared at me.

"I—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—." Mom began a bit flustered.

"There is no need to be apologetic. It is understandable. You are still young and have never been to my realm, so you do not understand the complexities of it. I am here on realm business, and I was told by a Marlon Howard that I could acquire shelter here. Is he mistaking? Does he not know of your inhospitality?" Glenda carried on.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now Glenda. It's getting a bit offensive." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Glenda giggled girlishly and transformed to her naked human form, "Sorry. I get a bit excited."

"Roselle, when you have finished preparing for bed, I would like a word with you in the family room." Mom mumbled and dragged a very star-stricken Emilia out the room.

"You know I never knew that you were that famous among our world. I always thought that all the fayes travelled between all the realms." I said to her as I threw a towel at her. She wrapped herself tightly and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm not that famous. I'm just really old. And you need special permission to enter every realm. I granted you access because of your early development. You intrigued me, still do." She smiled at me and then went to take a bath. While she was in there I quickly got ready and dreaded the entire walk to the family room.

I entered to find my parents and siblings all sitting, discussing something immensely.

"Oh she finally decides to grace us with her presence." Emilia almost shouted as she glowered at me.

"Good evening everyone. Mother, Father, I'd like to apologize for my tardiness. I had no intention to miss the party." I bowed respectively.

"Yes, you did." Mom said, I knew I was in a shit load of trouble.

"We will discuss a punishment later, but right now we have more urgent matters to deal with. Have a seat." Dad instructed. I quickly took a seat besides Dante and waited for the hell storm.

"So how are we going to get rid of them?" Emilia turned to dad and asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They are not like the ones I've come across. They seem stronger." Dad sighed deeply as he rubbed his chin.

"So magic won't work to end them?" Dante said a bit furious.

I sat forward immediately, what were they talking about?

"I'm not sure. It's not like I can try it out on Dr. Cullen at the hospital, humans might notice." Dad fumed.

"What what do you mean 'end them'? You can't be contemplating killing them? Are you crazy?" I shouted and shot out of my seat.


	3. Dryad Drama!

**Chapter 3:- Dryad Drama**

**Previously;**

"_What- __what do you mean 'end them'? You can't be contemplating killing them? Are you crazy?" I shouted and shot out__ of my seat._

**ELLE' POV**

Dante sneered at me, "Oh no…we're inviting them over for tea…" he laced his statement with ignorant sarcasm.

I scowled at him, "Yeah, well I think you already did that."

"That was before we knew what they were!" Mom urged, probably trying to end a sibling squabble.

"They're just vampires. Jeez, they're harmless!" I proclaimed throwing my arms up in frustration.

"And how do you know that, huh?" Emilia rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, how do you know they're harmful?" I folded my arms in front of me and looked at her in contempt.

"Well, uh, every vampire movie out there?" she said with (no stereotyping, but she seriously did this) 'duh' blonde head shake.

I wanted to smack her over the head.

"You're using movies as your reference…Gah you're stupid." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'd rather use movies than your word." She glared at me.

"Oh, yeah sure, because my actually meeting vampires before isn't good enough! Why am I surprised by this?" I scratched my head.

"Exactly, why are you surprised? It's not like your word matters anyway." She rolled her eyes and looked back to my parents, who just ignored me.

"Mom…dad…you can't be serious about killing them?" I asked exasperated and worried-for both parties.

"They pose a threat to humans. We can't let them run around and suck people dry." Mom stated matter-of-factly.

"Has anyone turned up dead?" Dante asked curiously.

"No, but it won't be long." Dad said rubbing his chin.

"How will we get rid of them?" Emilia asked in determination.

"Basic remedy, spell and behead." Dad nodded as he contemplated his procedure.

"There are a lot of them." Mom said closing her eyes.

"We have a lot of fayes and Roselle." Dad stated and jerked his chin at me.

"WHAT? No! I will not help you with this! It's…inhumane and cruel. You won't even give them a chance to explain! I'm not- "

"Enough Roselle." Dad shouted as he got out his seat, I flinched back, "You will stand by your family in this!" he said with a lot of authority. He didn't hold back the magic either; he practically packed his statement with an 'order'.

But, seeing that I'm the awesome and mighty Elle, who isn't affected by 'orders', I refused.

"No I will not!" I glared up at him and stepped back with a fierce look of rebellion on my face.

"Roselle…we need you…"Mom said sadly.

I looked at her in disappointment, "No…I'm not killing anyone. No matter how much you think this is right, it's not. And I won't stand aside and let you do it either."

I attempted to run out the room, but a sharp pain in the back of my head made me fall to the ground.

"Dafaq-?" I started but when I saw the smirking Lex behind me, it was clear that he was the one that scent the curse my way.

I growled and lunged at him, but was knocked back down by Dante tackling me and pinning me face down to the ground.

"Calm down Elle." Dante instructed me. I sensed worry in his voice.

"Easier said than done! Get off of me you imbecile!" I grunted under his weight. I felt my medallion being pulled from my neck.

Faerie elders are annoying, especially when they bust out their awesome magic. The only reason I was still on the floor is because they were all coordinating and using a binding spell, which kept me on the ground. Old fart-bags knew it would only work if they all did it at once.

I thrashed about on the ground even though I knew my limbs were numb from the binding spell. Dante remained on my back, making himself comfortable.

"Roselle, you will help us with this!" My dad's voice rang through my ears.

I laughed maniacally, "Like hell I will!"

"Stop making this hard on yourself. Just agree and they won't have to 'coerce' you to do it." Dante whispered in my ear.

I shook my head in deviance, "Glenda…Glenda! Warn them!" I shouted. I knew she was listening when I heard a high pitch laugh echo throughout the room and fade into the background.

The angry shouts coming from all the elders and occupants in the room didn't stop my evil snickering. The second blow to my head made my consciousness waver though.

**GLENDA'S POV**

I laughed with joy when I heard Roselle's voice call out to me. I quickly grabbed her Ipod touch and earplugs and ran out the room, knowing full well that I might have to knock out a few faye guardians.

I plugged my ears and selected my theme music; "Jai Ho" by the PCD.

What? I love the beat.

After landing some roundhouse kick to several guardians at the Milton manor front doors, I ran outside and found a shiny red CBR motorcycle, hopped on with much enthusiasm and rode off into the sun rise. Well, not really, it was only like midnight.

Traffic was a bitch, even though it was this late in the night. Finding the Cullen residence wasn't has difficult as you'd think. Vampires leave somewhat of their essence behind them, making it easy to track them. Thankfully this realms vampires' essence smelt delicious not repulsive and sour.

I stopped in front the estate gates.

With the PCD blasting in my ears I hopped off the bike and strolled up to the gates. I frowned at the large iron gates and popped my hands on my hips. I glanced over my shoulders, making sure no one was looking, and quickly zipped back into my true wings and all form.

"That was easy." I said as I flew over the fifteen feet high gates and whizzed over to the house.

I didn't hesitate to barge into an open window.

I'm being honest when I say this, I did not choose this window because I sense all the sexual energy buzzing out of it. I hid my eyes when I entered the room to find two vamps getting it on.

"Please children, cover yourselves." I squeaked as I flew around the room haphazardly trying to find my way out but ended up flying into something hard and cold. Something grabbed me, so I removed my hands from my eyes to glare at the stupid immortal that thought they had the right to touch me.

I flexed my wings out and laughed as the immortal grunted in pain and let me loose.

"Don't go grabbing people like that. It's rude!" I flew up in the face of the bronze hair immortal male, who just stared in confusion.

"Edward…what is it?" the female asked. I glanced over to see her pulling on a t-shirt.

"I'm a dryad. Roselle sent me to warn you. Her family and the rest of those stupid fayes will be attempting to kill you soon." I rolled my eyes and popped into my human form.

"You're…" the brunette began so I waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware, I'm naked. Now lend me a dress or something so I can explain myself."

She quickly threw a dress at me and before you know it I was best pals with the Cullen Clan.

I explained the predicament they would be in if they didn't explain themselves to the faeries, and made sure they knew that Roselle had nothing to do with the craziness.

"Can they hurt us though?" Carlisle asked in doubt.

"I doubt it, from what you told me. But they do have magic. And that did work on the hormonal one called Edward when he grabbed me." I glanced at the person in question who looked away quickly. The brunette, Bella, didn't seem embarrassed though.

Go girl! Embrace the awesomeness that is sex with your hussie.

"It's saddening that they would judge us without further insight on us." Carlisle sighed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, which would be rude. Even if his ignorance and compassion could be the end of him if he carried on that way, I wasn't Roselle, who wouldn't resist smacking him over the head.

"They're coming and Roselle is with them. She seems…off" Alice the fortune telling vampire said as her eyes glazed over.

"They compelled her? Those stupid, idiotic, jackasses of elders! She is going to get some major payback after this." I huffed and folded my hands in front of me.

"Compelled?" Carlisle asked but Edward explained after reading my mind. I'd have to do something about that later. We can't have him in my business now can we.

"They would force her to comply like that? That's sick." Renesmee said angrily.

"Oh don't you worry. She'll get back at them." I smirked proudly at Roselle's skills.

"They're at the gate…Uh…scratch that…Roselle blew it down…" Alice groaned as we all heard the crash.

I couldn't help but smile at her power. Within seconds they were at the front door. The Cullens prepared themselves as we heard the door creak and then a blast sent it blowing backwards.

**ELLE'S POV**

Fucking old fart faces actually compelled me. Oh, bitches you are so going to regret this shit.

I hit the front door of the Cullen manor with so much magic it sent the door flying backwards. I didn't have to, but this was the only way to keep my anger in check.

As I entered the room, with over ten faye guardians, the elders (including my shitty parents) and Lex behind me, I saw the Cullens and Glenda standing in the hall way.

"Explain fast, I can't resist for long." I grunted as I fought the weight of the elders' magic on my will power.

"We feed on animal blood not humans. And we mean no harm." Said a blonde guy I never saw before. I guessed that he was Dr. Cullen.

"Prove your innocence." Said one of the elders in a monotone.

"You got to be the stupidest elder I've ever met. How the shit do you expect them to prove that?" I yelled angrily still struggling against all their magic and glanced over my shoulder.

"They speak the truth." Glenda said. I turned to see her stepped forward with a proud grin on her face.

And just like that, the urge to follow orders was gone. All it took was Glenda speaking up for the bloody bloodsuckers. I huffed as the weight was gone.

"Oh, uh, we, uh…" Dad started but my anger had something else in store for the flustered elders and everyone else that cast the compelling spell on me.

I smiled sinisterly as I turned on my heel and faced them.

The elders and my parents narrowed their eyes at me.

"Roselle…" my dad said in a warning tone.

A show of hands for anyone who saw 'The Covenant'. I'm not just saying this out of randomness. You know those spit balls thingies that the Ipswich bitches threw at each other?

Well…I can do something like that. Only, mine doesn't look like a boogie…its black. Like a big sparkly swirly black sphere with tiny sparks buzzing out of it, it looks like it was designed and bedazzled by London Tipton. I called it 'Dragon blast'. (Dorky snickers)

Funky fresh bitches!

I formed a basketball sized dragon blast between my hands and glared at the now panicking elders.

"Never. Compel. Me. Again!" I shouted and shot the magic ball at them, which much to my amusement, had them all flying out of the house and sprawled onto the front lawn.

I skipped out of the house to admire my work. It took them a good ten minutes to recover from the blast. In that time, I introduced myself to the vampie vamps, tried to apologize for my family's behavior and ignore Zander.

"Are they going to be okay?" The motherly vampie asked.

I shrugged and examined my nails, "Eh…maybe."

She frowned at me, "You don't seem concerned…You should be…they're your parents."

"My parents…the same ones who made a bunch of psycho elders compel me to do their bidding." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

She looked disappointed, "No matter what they do, you-" she started but I cut her off.

"Okay okay fine. I'll heal them, shit!" I rolled my eyes and turned to my stupid family.

So what if I was rude to mommy vamp? I don't give a flying fart in space!

I made a throaty bored and annoyed sound and closed my eyes to summon the calm.

I inhaled and closed my eyes, stretching my hands out to the fallen, I…

How can I explain this?

I…calmed their mellow?

No no!

I…drew out the pain?

Ah, no!

I…brought back their jello?

Crap, now I want jello.

Oh Yey! Found one.

I…de-mummified them.

Heh heh!

I opened my eyes to see the fallen were beginning to recover. They sat up immediately when they gain full consciousness. They stood in panic, eyeing me with clear and understandable anger.

I looked at each of them and muttered my apologies. Finally getting to Lex (smirking douche bag) and paused. I sent a tennis ball sized dragon blast straight between his eyes, sending him flying forty feet back.

Yay to the Cullens for having such a large front yard!

My parents began their scolding, while I folded my hands and grinned menacingly.

When the scolding started to get annoying I looked over at them with a bored expression, "Shouldn't you be apologizing to the bloodsuckers for almost killing them?"

That shut them up.

As they apologized, along with the too proud elders, I sneaked away with Glenda on a swanky red motor cycle.

The moment I walked through the door with a laughing Glenda, I was bombarded with idiotic questions from my two equally idiotic siblings.

"What happened?"

"Where are mom and dad?"

"You actually killed them?"

"Are they dead?"

"How'd you kill 'em?"

I groaned and pushed pass them, "Dafaq! We killed no one and I'm not in a mood to explain. Your parents will explain when they get here."

I dragged Glenda up the stairs to my room.

"Why are you so rude?" Glenda furrowed her judgy little eyebrows at me.

"Don't hate, congratulate!" I laughed and threw myself on my bed. My parents didn't even let me change into proper battle clothing for the coup at the Cullens. Even though I had so much war apparel that suited the situation.

"Why would I congratulate you for being rude?" Glenda plumped down on my bed beside me.

"'Cause I'm so good at it." I snickered wickedly.

I didn't hear her comeback, because I fell asleep.

* * *

The feeling of cold water being poured onto my head made me shift my position in bed, "Really mom, cold water? Thought me being kicked out of Military school would have taught you something." I smiled and went back to sleep.

I vaguely remember her pulling my blanket off. I could hear her yelling at me, but I rolled over again and went back to dreaming about parasailing over the Kaieteur Falls.

A sharp pain on my ass made me fly out of bed; I slurred out the curse words and glared at everything.

"Told you I'd get her up Jennifer." Glenda smiled maliciously at me.

Mom chuckled and left the room.

"Jennifer? What you're on first name basis now? Fraternizing with the enemy, strike one. Waking me from hibernation, strike two." I threw a damp pillow at her with force. It collided with her face and made her buckle backwards.

"Well, that's what you get for falling asleep on me last night. You know your parents are very angry. They…" and cue ignoring.

I yarned and stretched and dragged myself into the bathroom. I took a long enough shower and began preparing myself for school. All the while Glenda was talking about the previous night.

Today's outfit: black ripped skinny jeans, with purple checkered suspenders, black graphic tee saying "I 3 Nerds", mismatched converse; one black and the other purple; black and grey cropped jacket, purple lace fingerless gloves, wayfarers, East Indian inspired silver nose ring with a chain linking the nose piece to the ear piece and for makeup, rich black eyeliner, silver and black eye shadow and red lip gloss.

I got dressed while dancing to 'Illegal' by Machel Montano. I brushed through my hand and finally braided it to the side.

I growled when I realized that I didn't have my guard stone and…I was early for school.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs with anger that called for blood. I found my family nestled at the dining table, waiting for me.

"Good morning Roselle. Have a seat." dad instructed calmly.

I observed their calm. They were plotting but there wasn't much I could do about it so I sat down calmly. Glenda sat beside me and held a calm expression.

The moment I was seated comfortably, everyone began to eat. I eyed them cautiously and began my breakfast.

"Where's my guard stone?" I asked as I braced back in my chair and munched on a toast.

"The other elders confiscated it. You will no longer be allowed to use it." Mom stated sadly as she sipped on her coffee. Well I hope it was coffee and not vodka.

"They—what? They can't do that. I made that stone by myself. It's for…" I was flustered. Unbelievable I know. But if the elders really didn't want me using it, there wasn't much that I could do, unless I wanted to be banished from this realm.

"It's for your protection, we know. But there's not much we can do. The other families believe that you're using it to bypass the rules." Dad said in a monotone.

I was speechless…for a short time.

"Those stinky old shit heads." I huffed and sipped on my OJ.

"You seem calm about this." Dante said, clearly suspicious.

I shrugged, "It's more of a fashion accessory now. The magic faded a while ago. No biggie."

"How could it have faded?" Emilia asked in confusion.

"It didn't work the way I wanted it to, so I stopped pumping my magic into it." I lied easily.

I couldn't let my parents know that I was planning to break into the Elder's HQ and steal back my beloved stone. As long as it wasn't on me it wouldn't work, so this lie would play out until I needed it to.

"Oh…" was Emilia's brilliant response.

"Well…this has been a lovely chat. Must be getting to school now." I said and got out my seat to leave.

"Sit back down. There's something else to discuss." Dad instructed sternly so I obeyed.

"That stunt you pulled with the energy ball and warning the vampires landed you in…" dad started.

"Deep shit?" I asked politely.

He smiled beside himself, "Yes. The council has decided your punishment."

"Yippeee!" I said in a drone.

"You are to assist the guardians with the others' training." He said quickly.

I scoffed, "The likeliness of that happening is equal to the likeliness of me busting out sparkly pink wings and flying to school."

"But you do have sparkly pink wings…" Emilia said in confusion at my analogy.

I rolled my eyes, "You clearly don't see how much black I wear. By displaying those ridiculous wings, I would commit social suicide. Now why would I do that?"

"Because you don't really have a social life to kill?" Dante laughed. I threw an overly buttered toast at him, which hit him in the face.

"Sparkly pink wings would be an improvement to your apparel." Emilia snickered.

"Don't you have an ivy league school to get to?" I glared at her.

"You are right. Excuse me, while I go pack for a college that you would never get into." She stood and was about to walk away.

"You do realize that she was the top of her class last year, right?" mom asked Emilia, with a proud smile on her face.

I smirked at a very shocked Emilia who fell back in her chair.

"What? How is she in the top?" dad asked surprised.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence dad…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry hun, it's just surprising. I'm proud of you." He smiled warmly at me.

I didn't return the gesture.

"How is she in the top student? She's always in trouble." Emilia glared at me.

"Community service paid off…" Mom stated frankly.

"There must be real idiots and the academy now, if she's at the top of the class." Emilia threw her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You realized that you just called me an idiot, right?" Dante frowned at her.

"Actually, it's Elle, then Dante, then a human named Damien, I think." Mom explained.

"Yeah…so this is interesting and all but. Uh, I won't be helping anyone with their training…toodles." I said in my awesome bored voice and sprinted out the room before they could start up a whole other conversation.

I ran to the garage and found my Lotus and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Before the bell even rang I had to be insulted. By no less than Megan Cunningham. It was a pitiful attempt but it was still an insult.

"Traitor!" she growled as she passed me as I got out my car in style; slowing slipping the wayfarers over my striking green eyes.

"Ugly ass bitch!" I monotoned. She stopped immediately, along with her flock and turned to face me with an irritated expression. She looked like she would soon bust out singing, 'I'm so pretty…'

(^_^)…I'm dreadfully wicked, I know.

She sneered at me and I smirked at her.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You just signed the death sentence of almost every human in Concord." She judged, or rather attempted to judge.

Got to commend her on her attempts though. But that's all she is, an attempter.

"Aren't you ashamed that you complied with killing innocent individuals?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"They aren't innocent." Caleb argued from beside her.

"And who the hell are you to judge?" a disgusted tone came from behind them. I assumed that it was Elizabeth, only she could sound so bored yet so angry at the same time.

I leaned around them to see the Cullens, in all their vampie glory.

I gave a quick wave to them and went back to my faye bickering.

"Oh don't worry. It's his thing. Judgy little imbecile." I rolled my eyes at him. Too bad he couldn't see them.

"You're the one to talk. All you do is judge." He retaliated.

"I don't judge." I glared at him.

"Please, you judge every time someone doesn't agree with you." He continued.

"That's not judging. That's merely trying to teach you what's right by snarky and unexpected comments." I did the waving finger and head rolling 'ghetto' thing.

The other fayes stared at me like I was an idiot.

Guilty as charged, but I make it look good.

I turned with a hair swing and trotted away.

"Hey! Roselle!" a high pitch voice that reminded me of Glenda called out to me.

I groaned and ignored the pixie-like Alice as I walked towards the school but the evil pixie ran in front of me and glared.

"Hey, I was calling you…" she pouted, which only annoyed me more.

I stared at her for a few seconds, blinked respectfully and walked pass her.

I heard her complaining but continued to walk. She ran in front of me again.

"Hey! That's rude!" she proclaimed and folded her arms in front of her.

"Stupid girl! Harry Potter is-dead!" I sneered at her, making her flinch at my tone.

"What?" She looked at me for a second and then shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked as I held back my insult.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" she smiled broadly.

"Say no and run away!" whispered a voice beside me. I turned to see Bella standing beside me with a warning look on her face. I liked her and her two daughters, they were funny, occasionally.

So what if I only spoke to them like, once, I'm good at reading people.

"The perkiness will suffocate me?" I whispered my question to the smiling Bella, who nodded.

"I'm right here!" Alice squeaked.

"Why is your voice so annoying?" I said and covered my ears, feigning pain.

Alice huffed and walked away, followed by the pain stricken Jasper. No wonder he looked like he was in constant pain, his mate was Alice that explains everything.

"Good choice. See ya later." Bella laughed and followed the two, with Eddie, Nessie and Lizzie behind them.

I nodded and walked to my class.

* * *

There I was, sitting in biology, chomping on my gum and humming 'I told every little star', when in walked…Glenda (in human form), with some fresh looking designer cloths and a messenger bag slung over her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm the new student, Glenda Peven." She smiled at the surprised teacher.

"Fucking dryad!" I cussed loudly and stared blankly at the now angry teacher ma'am.

* * *

**Yeah my vocab is colorful. But what's a story without some sentence enhancers? **

**Hope you liked.**

**Review my awesome be-yotches!**

**Love ya, muah, muah, muah!**


	4. How 2 make a vampire you're friend Part1

**Disclaimer**:

The Twilight Saga and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and her odd sense of entertainment. You'll know who I own so don't ask.

* * *

*Insert apology for not updating sooner here. Been very distracted*

* * *

**Elle****_: Allie Gononie_**

**Zander****_: You pick! I would like Frank Dillane…but eh…how about _****_Landon Liboiron_**

* * *

**-Chapter four: How to make a vampire you're friend-**

**Previously**,

_There I was, sitting in biology, chomping on my gum and humming 'I told every little star', when in walked…Glenda (in human form), with some fresh looking designer cloths and a messenger bag slung over her shoulders._

_"Hi, I'm the new student, Glenda Peven." She smiled at the surprised teacher._

_"Fucking dryad!" I cussed loudly and stared blankly at the now angry teacher ma'am._

**Now,**

"Roselle Milton, I will not have that kind of language in my class!" Ms. Teacher proclaimed.

My expression was indifferent, "Well good for you Miss…teacher…" I gave up trying to remember her name. It didn't matter to me.

Ms. Teacher's face went beet red. Seriously, like someone beat it until it was red. I snickered out loud at my mental joke.

"Detention!" She yelled, making Glenda flinch where she stood, still staring at the teacher.

"Ma'am…" she said quietly.

The teacher turned back to her flushed, "Oh I'm sorry dear. There is an empty seat beside…" the teacher browsed the room, ignoring the two empty seats beside me, "There, beside Ethan."

I rolled my eyes and went back to chewing my gum. Glenda smiled brightly and ignored the teacher and she came to sit beside me.

When the class ended, the teacher (I will not find out her name!) gave me my detention slip. I kissed it and strolled out of the room, towards my other class.

Apparently the universe or the superior Deity I praise (The Awesome one known as the Alpha and the Omega) wanted me to socialize, because some of the persistent vampires were in that class, along with my stupid brother.

When I walked in the teacher was pairing up the students for studying purposes. She looked at me when I dragged my feet as I walked in and chuckled. Like with the previous educator, I didn't know her name, but she was young and she appreciated my humor, occasionally.

"Elle…you will be paired with…" she paused as she browsed through the names, "Elizabeth Cullen…" she pointed to the girl, who I already knew.

The thing with AP Pysch is the way the class was arranged. There were several round tables positioned randomly about the room. Each table held six seats. I found the table Elizabeth was sitting at along with, my brother, Caleb, Layla and Zander. I was actually thankful for Layla's presence. This way I wouldn't have to talk about last night with anyone.

I dragged myself over to the round table and lazily sat down. After the teacher had finished pairing and grouping people, she stood in the centre of the class.

"Ok guys, are you ready for an amazing year?" she asked proudly, there was a glint in her eyes that made you excited.

When the class's response was not to her liking she propped her hands on her hips and held a determined expression, "Well that was pathetic! Let me hear you again. Are you ready for an amazing year?" this time she shouted.

The class erupted into chaotic and loud cheers. She in response laughed in delight and clapped her hands. After I sat down from my crazed cheering, I caught the confused but amused expressions from the vampire and half vampire.

"All right, calm down…" she said as she waved the crazy down, "Okay, for our new students, I am Miss Olive Kester and I will be your AP Psychology teacher for the next year. As you notice, I've pair you off with a partner. This is mainly for support in projects and assignments. Now look around. The people sitting at your table with are your group discussion pals for the year. You are expected to complete group assignments together. While in this class the people at your table is your family. And like all families you will have squabbles. Please, nothing physical. Now let's get to our lessons."

The class went by quickly after I started ignoring her. My partner appeared to be doing the same thing.

Soon lunch came and I was making my escape, but was stopped by that malicious dryad.

As I strolled out of my Physics class, Glenda grabbed my arm and started walking alongside me down the corridor.

"So now we got to lunch…" she chirped as she practically skipped down the hall.

"Er…no…now I go home…as usual…" I corrected and turned violently. I guess I should start looking before I make drastic movements but somehow I don't find that fun.

I walked into someone's chest. Thankfully I didn't know this guy. I silently praised the almighty that it wasn't Zander or Caleb.

But like the two mentioned above, he was a fine piece of ass! I am not going to delude myself into thinking Caleb isn't fine…because he is.

Even though I walked into him, I didn't step back. I just stood there and stared at his black t-shirt that was under a very sleek black leather jacket. And he smelled so damn…yummy.

Hey, he didn't back up either. So don't judge me!

But Glenda was out to ruin my day, she pulled me back a few steps.

Did I mention how much I love crowded always? No? Sorry!

I do. Mainly for this reason. When you meet an extraordinarily hot guy and you are forced to stand close because of the crowd.

Oh, right. 'Describe the guy already'!

About six feet, lanky but fit, tanned (but subtly), short messy brown hair, deep and mysterious dark eyes, full pink lips, faded 6'O clock shadow and a bad boy persona decked out in all black.

"I apologize about her. She fell on her head earlier. We'll get out of your way." Glenda said quickly and she pulled me away, in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Glenda, I'm not going in there!" I sneered at her. I've only been in the cafeteria twice and both times I'd managed to get into fights, once with Layla (over the tying her to a nerd thing) and the next time with Ethan (for grabbing my ass).

She pouted, "Please…I want to see what a high school cafeteria looks like…"

"It's not how it looks I'm worried about. By the way, why did you just pull me away from that guy. He was fine…I wanted his name!" I demanded angrily as I stopped in my tracks.

"You're not for him!" she said firmly.

I was going to argue but she pulled me into the cafeteria. Not everyone stared, just the ones I've pissed off once or twice.

While Glenda picked out our lunch I looked around the room. The place had changed since freshman year. It was now basically made off glass, which let in a lot of light from the cloudy external environment. Apparently they added a courtyard. But from what I saw, only the 'bad' kids ate there.

Because people were now filing in we found a free table. It was large enough to fit the cheerleading squad, which is why I chose it. I was in a mood for a confrontation and I got it.

Layla and her goons walked up to the table sneering. None of them had food trays in their hands but I guess they were the 'starve yourself to death' type.

"Uh, you're in our seat! Get out!" Layla didn't say this. She knew better. It was one of her new recruits who'd transferred here after I broke Layla's nose. She got a new one for free from dad.

"Oh, my apologies. We did not intend to put you in an uncomfortable position but the table is large enough to fit us all. We can share it." Glenda said calmly.

I looked at her confused, she was a very forceful dryad, why was she keeping a leveled head?

"Excuse me? You expect me to sit with filth like you?! Do you believe this bitch?" the pony tails cheerleader squeaked. By now the entire cafeteria was silent with anticipation.

"The way I see it, you're the filth and you should be tripping over each other to sit next to us…" I said smoothly, kicking my feet up on the table.

"Get your stinky feet off the table you freak!" the cheerleader sneered in disgust. Layla suddenly stiffened, along with the others. Glenda looked nervously between the cheerleader and me.

"What…did…you…call…me?" I said in a drag. She smirked.

"Freak!" she snickered. Layla took this opportunity to back away.

"Call me freak…one more time!" I said slowly standing and approaching the girl. She was taller than me, but I knew I had some mad 'beat a bitch' skills.

She smiled wickedly, "Fre-"

She never got to finish her sentence, or word. I grabbed her two brown ponytails with both my hands and pulled her head down swiftly to connect with my lifted knee. I heard something crack and the rusty smell of blood mixed in with the smell of rotting pizza. She screamed and cried angrily, and charged towards me. I easily dodged and slapped the back of her head as she passed me, making her stumble to the floor.

I didn't waste time observing my work, I just grabbed my backpack and left. This is why I never went to the cafeteria. I didn't even bother waiting on Glenda. I made my way to the exit, only to find I wasn't the only one leaving. The vampires were bailing as well. The smell of blood was probably too much to handle. We reached the doors at the same time. The blonde male opened the door and gestured for me to go out first, I curtsied and hurried out, with them in tow.

"Do you always flee after breaking someone's nose?" he teased.

I grinned , "Only when it's for the well being of the person I beat the shit out of…"

"Interesting choice of words." Zander chuckled as he walked along side me. I smirked but dint respond.

Strolling towards an empty picnic table under a willow tree, I completely ignored the chattering coming from the individuals following me.

I perched myself on the table and pulled out my note pad. I had to plan for my 'guard stone rescue mission'.

"What's that?" Zander asked peering over my shoulder into the pad in my hands.

"A plan to get back what's mine!" I said firmly and nodded my head as I reviewed the line I was going over. I was now sketching a perfect image of my necklace and stone.

"And what might that be?" he asked tapping on the recently drawn image.

I had to breathe deeply to not snap at him and his stupid curiosity.

"My guard stone…" was my plain response, as I completed the list of what I would need to infiltrate the Faye HQ.

"What's a guard stone?" Bella asked. Her voice displayed all the interest she held.

"It's a stone to protect the holder from any magical attack. But it depends on who made it." Glenda explained and then turned to me, "Elle, you aren't planning on breaking into the Elder's vault, are you?" she asked knowing that's exactly what I was planning.

I smirked and shock my head in an unbelieving 'no'.

Alice chuckled drawing my attention to her, "You'll fail if you try it alone."

"Why do you have to be the fly on my jello?" I groaned and slammed the pad down on table with a huff.

She scowled, "I said, 'If you try to do it _alone_'." She stressed.

:/….OOOHHHH

*Insert sheepish grin*

"Sorry." I muttered my shallow apology.

She smiled, "It's okay. Come on, I'll help you." I opened my mouth to ask how, but she cut me off, "I can see the future. I'll show you the paths what to take and avoid." She said as she sat next to me.

But not before Edward had to play Betty Buzzkill.

"Alice, you can't help her steal something!" he scolded his _sister_.

"It's not stealing if it's hers." She said proudly and we continued to our planning.

A few minutes of planning and we had constructed a fool proof strategy. When we finally looked up from the pad giggling we noticed the others looking-scratch that-glaring forward. I followed their gaze and my brother and the _others_. Or as I used to call them Brother Grimm and the goblins.

I narrowed my eyes and glared too, even though I didn't know what was going on.

"What did the goblins do?" I asked after minute of glaring.

Everyone snapped back to normal.

"Nothing…" Bella said quite convincingly, but I knew something was bothering them. I dropped it though. If they didn't want to tell me that was their business.

"Uh…Okay…Um…I'm going to go head to class. See you guys tomorrow…or something." I got up and began to walk away, with Glenda tailing behind me.

"Enjoy detention." Zander shouted through a snicker, so I did the only thing I could think of, I flipped him off...

* * *

**_I realize it isn't much. I'm working out the plot right now, so the next time I upload the storyline should be done and several chapters ready for upload, but I think I'm going to upload every week or every two weeks…_**

**_And I really am sorry about not uploading sooner, I had this chapter lying dormant for a while and wasn't even going to upload, but I got request from guest reviewers…thanx BTW to the reviewers who reminded me that I still had this story…_**

**_Now, make with the magic and help me choose the following character actors…_**

**_Renesmee/ Elizabeth…_**

**_Zander_**

**_Maverick…he will appear, maybe sooner than later._**

**_His Uncle…_**

**_And Dante! _**


End file.
